


Mantra Awakening

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Foreskin Play, Group Sex, Hyperinflation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi, nude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy awakens observation haki while in Skypiea, though he calls it mantra. They hang around so he can learn how to use it, this new power is a big step into becoming the pirate king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Power of Mantra

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review; reviews inspire new fics and keep me going as a fic writer

Luffy awakens observation haki while in Skypiea, though he calls it mantra. They hang around so he can learn how to use it, this new power is a big step into becoming the pirate king.

Chap 1

The crew’s experience in Skypiea changed them. Luffy had the potential for for the three powers of haki though he didn’t know it yet, but seeing Mantra or Observation Haki in use has caused his instincts to awaken it inside him.

He could hear the voices of everyone on the island, everyone happy and partying. Aisa recognized he had the power, and offered to teach him how to control it. He agreed of course and as they trained Aisa asked him about taking Wiper along with him.

Said man was listening in on the conversation. “You guys are pirates right, and pirates need strong crew members right?” she was carrying a club and Luffy was blindfolded.

“That’s right.” She began to attack him and Luffy had to predict where the attacks came from and dodge them.

“Then would you let Wiper-san join you, he’s one of our strongest warriors.” She says while attacking.

“Hmm maybe if he wants to, I’m not the type to force someone into joining.” At that moment Zoro and Sanji wanted to smack Luffy, while Chopper sneezed. Though to be honest he was just really determined for them to join, he knew what he wanted and went for it.

“It’s just that, Wiper-san is a nice person deep down or so I’m told. He spent his whole life trying to honor his ancestor Calgara and his bond to Noland, his whole life has been about fighting and now that we are heading into a time of peace I think he will become lost, but if he joins your crew he can explore and see the blue sea as Noland did.”

“If it’s adventure he wants then life on the wide open sea would be a good place for him. However he has to decide that for himself, he has to find a dream to chase.”

“Oh then what’s your dream.”

“Me? I’m going to be the king of the pirates!” he said proudly, but ended up getting smacked in the head. Wiper left them to train, he had his own thinking to do.

It was true for years his goal in life was to ring the golden bell and return his people to the Upper Yard, both of which were happening. He spent years coming up with battle plans, training to get stronger, building new and powerful weapons using dial technology. Thinking back he had attacked the pirates before, he had grown so called and untrusting perhaps it was time to open up his mind and his heart. ‘Should I go with him um them and travel the blue sea. I may even see places that Noland visited. I could even see new and even more wondrous places.’ He smiled. ‘I could certainly help their crew, out of all the sky warriors no one knows more about sky warfare than me. It would give them an edge that’s for sure.’ He talked to his friends about it and they were supportive, saying it would be a great opportunity for him.

Next came the hard part how he was gonna ask, he went over it, over and over. He didn’t want to sound pathetic but he also didn’t want to sound to harsh and scare them. The rubber man happened to overhear his practicing and found it cute, he decided he’d welcome the man into his crew, he was certainly strong and cool, and he could bring sky warfare to his crew and make them stronger. Having fought him himself he knew how strong he was and how stubborn he could be.

Luffy continued to practice his mantra even getting his crew in on it. They would attack and he would dodge, even in a short time they were making great progress. Not like they didn’t have time to spare, it’d be awhile before the log pose reset, and the crew managed to sneak on some treasure.

Wiper went to the crew and asked to join their crew. “I want to see the blue sea world. Allow me to join your crew.” He says and Luffy grins.

“Sure, welcome aboard.” Yep just like that, a strange feeling washed over Wiper and he couldn’t wait to set sail with these strange people. “You can be our crew’s tactician, I’ve seen your talent with weapons.”

Now as apart of the crew he began to make dial weapons for his crew, they had plenty of dials they confiscated from Eneru and his men. One was the lightning dial, this one had been tricky to make into a weapon in the past, but with Luffy he’d be able to handle the weapon without being injured himself.

He made Luffy Lightning Gloves, special gloves when worn could produce a powerful jolt. He could control the intensity going from stun to major lightning strike; Stun Punch and Thunder Punch. He also got a belt that created ball shape clouds, they were cool and Luffy could even ride them and even bounce on them.

Zoro also continued his training, perfecting his techniques and doing extra weight training; sparring against Luffy helped them both grow. The swordsman noticed quickly the difference in Wiper when he was around his captain, he had an eye for strength and knew the berserker would fit in.

He perfected Nami’s Clima-Tact, added all sorts of new features, including a milky dial and a ball dial. Usopp refused saying he’d create his own weapons. Chopper and Wiper began to bond, and he began to help the kid. He made him a belt similar to Luffy’s but this one had more dials placed in it. He actually had milky, ball, iron, and even a flavor dial. With this not only could Chopper create cloud roads he could run on he could also create iron spheres for defense and possible offense, but his true genius came with his sedative balls combining flavor dials by storing a sedative anyone who came in contact with these spheres would get knocked out.

They used this to help train Luffy’s mantra having to predict which one was just a normal sphere, which ones were iron and which ones had the sedative.

For Sanji he made the cook special equipment for the kitchen using dial power. Robin he made a lamp dial so she could read, along with a bracelet with a flash dial inside, he also made her some gloves, these were Hot Touch Gloves made from a heat dial one touch she could set one on fire. This not only gave Robin better defense and offense but also made for a good get away tool if needed.

Wiper even showed them dials they hadn’t seen before. Mineral Dials which could be used to store large quantities of Vearth but it could also store gold inside it as well, which came in handy when the people wanted to give them this huge pillar of gold. Then there was the Mirror Shell a unique shell that had a reflective surface on the underside, despite appearing like a mirror it was more durable than a normal mirror. String Dial it was a dial that could be used to make string cloud.

The stuff he made put Usopp’s toys to shame. Luffy had gotten the basics down for Mantra he could sense people and predict attacks. He was a fast learner, and he already surpassed in skill what even Eneru and his priests could do. He’d continue to advance this technique.

-x-

It was the night before the crew was to leave. Wiper awoke hearing noises coming from the ship, Robin, Nami and Usopp were asleep so he ventured over to inspect. What he saw made him gasp in shock and he felt his blood rush south.

His fellow crewmates were naked, and mating in the most unique ways. First in his line of sight was Zoro and Chopper in his heavy point form. When he met the swordsman he thought the man would be a top but now before his eyes the green haired man was on his hands and knees taking the doctor’s massive cock.

Choppers big hands were on his hips, and he could hear the loud smack as their hips met again and again. From his position he could see Chopper’s incredibly thick cock vanishing inside him again and again.

From Zoro’s expression he was loving every thrust. His dick was bobbing freely, every thrust whipped about flinging pre across the deck.

He gulped as his gaze looked to his new captain and the cook. Sanji was riding Luffy’s cock, and the rubber man was well endowed to. Luffy seemed to be having fun using his rubber powers as his legs coiled around the blonde and his feet were caressing his dick.

Sanji’s cock was about 7 inches in length and was leaking a large amount of pre. “Ah Luffy yes fuck yes!” he moaned as his captain’s hands were around at his chest teasing his nipples, pinching and rubbing his sensitive nubs.

Luffy chuckled and ground his cock deep inside his cook. “Captain!” he cried as he came, shooting his load over his pecs abs and Luffy’s feet. His clenching heat pulled Luffy over the edge and he came, filling Sanji up with cum.

The blonde leaned back against Luffy and the boy hugged him as he came down from his high. “Enjoying the show Wiper?” he asked, the four looked to him.

“I um…” his cock was exposed, he was uncut with the foreskin over the head. “What is all this?” he asked trying to hold down his arousal.

Chopper chuckled. “I can explain I was the newest one to join this group.” He stopped thrusting inside Zoro, the swordsman groaned at the loss. “We each brought our desires to Luffy, and he promised to take care of us.”

“I belong to Luffy alone, I don’t want another man touching me.” He kissed Luffy and the rubber man dominated the kiss.

“Doesn’t keep you from flirting with women, perverted love cook.” Zoro says.

“Oi shut it!”

Luffy just chuckled. “Zoro belongs to me to, but he is more open.” He stretched his head over and kissed the swordsman. Zoro moaned into the kiss, his body pulsed and he began to shoot his load all over the deck. Chopper moaned as he was squeezed by the swordsman’s inner muscles. He cums and fills Zoro’s tight ass.

“As for me, I want Luffy and Zoro, and they accept me.” Luffy kissed the muscled man.

“It looks like you have special interests as well.” Sanji points out, his cock was still hard, and no amount of hiding could hold back his 8 inch penis.

“Wanna join us?” the rubber captain asks.

“I don’t know I’ve never thought about such things before.” It was true, living day to day focusing on battle he never thought about sex.

“Well we can start off small, how about I help you out while I fuck Sanji.” The blonde took the cue and got on his hands and knees.

“You guys can keep going?!” he gasped and shock. Zoro and Chopper were going at it again to, the swordsman was on his back getting fucked with his legs up over the doctor’s shoulders. The zoan started pumping his length between their bodies, his cock was also 7 inches but more curved.

“You bet!” Luffy started to move working his length in Sanji’s tight hole. Wiper ditched his clothing and walked over to Luffy. The boy turned his head and was greeted by the berserker’s manly smelling cock. He ran his tongue along his hot cock, and his hand came up to massage his balls.

Wiper’s moans joined the groups. He looks down and meets Luffy’s gaze as he teases his dick with his tongue. He worked his way up to the tip and tugged on his foreskin with his teeth. “Ohhhhh!” Luffy took a moment to peel back the boy’s foreskin, exposing his sensitive head, he starts lapping. “Oh oh!” pleasurable shivers race down his spine.

“Such a manly taste, yummy!” Luffy starts sucking right away, wrapping his lips around his heated flesh and starts sucking him down. Wiper moans as the rubber man deep throats him with ease and buries his nose in his thick nest of pubes. His hand leaves his balls and moves further back to tease his opening.

“Oi wha-ahhh!” a slick finger plunged into his hole, he was shocked at first by the intrusion but as the finger moved around inside him it touched something that made him arch his back in pleasure. “Fuck!”

‘Hehe found it!’ Luffy thought and he closed his eyes. He started bobbing his head, sucking and licking him from base to tip as his finger worked his hole. His other hand stretched over and began playing with Chopper’s hole, the deer moaned in pleasure.

One finger became two and he began to assault his sweet spot with sharp thrusts. Wiper couldn’t take it, he came hard, shooting his thick pent up cum into Luffy’s mouth, the rubber boy sucked it all down with ease. Wiper could no longer stand and he collapsed, only to be caught and held by Luffy.

His vision was blurry, but he slowly became clear. Luffy held him and pulled him into a kiss, easing him down from his high. When he finally relaxed Luffy held him some more sharing his warmth. “Watch this, I’m gonna fuck him to completion.”

Luffy never stopped thrusting into Sanji, not even a second, his cock was hitting his sweet spot. Sanji was drooling from the explosive pleasure coursing through his veins, he may have been a man who loved the ladies, but Luffy opened him open, who accepted his wants and needs. He was the only man in the world he wanted. “Luffy-sama!!” he cried out as he came shooting his load once more.

“Sanji!” he came, a spilled even more seed inside his cook.

Chopper came next, his captain’s fingers teased his sweet spot and brought him to release. He gave one final thrust against Zoro’s sweet spot and came, each spurt hitting against that sensitive bundle of nerves. Zoro came spilling his seed between their bodies.

The males separated, Chopper shifting back to his brain point form. Luffy pulled out and a large overflow of cum spilled out and down Sanji’s legs. “Ahh this was fun, it’s always fun to have sex on a new island.” Wiper was surprised at the boy’s energy.

Luffy took care and began cleaning everyone up. After everyone was clean he carried them down to the men’s bunks and tucked them into bed. He put Sanji in his bed, and put Wiper in Sanji’s. He cleaned up the deck, and came back down and got into his bunk and cuddled with his blonde.

Wiper’s mind was filled with thoughts, but he was also tired so his thoughts would have to be settled in his dreams. But his life among the strawhat’s crew was going to be an interesting one.

To be continued

Chap 2 Foxy vs Mantra

A davy back fight is started, but with his new crewmate and his new power Luffy’s gonna show Foxy what he’s made of.

End preview


	2. Mantra vs Foxy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review; reviews inspire new fics and keep me going as a fic writer

Chap 2 Mantra vs Foxy

The crew was gathering supplies to return to the blue sea, while Wiper was saying his goodbyes. With treasure, food, dials, and a new crewmate the crew was ready to go. Wiper noticed that Robin was smiling at him, like a mature knowing look.

He looked to Zoro. “Am I missing something, why is that woman smiling at me?”

“Oh Robin, yeah don’t worry about her, she’s the only one on the crew that knows about us and Luffy. She probably knows what happened last night.” Wiper blushed, and Zoro patted his shoulder. “Welcome to the family.”

The pirates sail and end up on an island called Long Ring Long, a strange island where everything was looooooong. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper met up with a strange old man who holds the record for longest time on stilts, as it turned out he had a friend called Shelly a loooong horse. As it happened another pirate group had been waiting the Foxy Pirates, a group and kings of the Davy Back Fight they pilfer the strongest crew mates from pirates they come across.

They set a trap they had acquired the old man’s horse and was keeping him as their property. That annoyed Luffy and he was pushed into accepting the three coin game with Foxy. Wiper was surprised as Nami wailed on Luffy for his idiotic actions, but there was no turning back now.

The Davy Back Fight was simple, three games were played and the crew that won the game got to pick a crewmate from the crew and that crewman had to swear their loyalty to the other captain.

The first game was a boat race, they were given materials and the whole crew was able to participate. Nami, Usopp and Robin formed one team, Zoro and Chopper formed another, and Luffy, Sanji, and Wiper formed the third.

Thanks to Wiper their boat was at least sailable. The race was on, Luffy used his mantra to help beat most of the Foxy Pirate’s dirty tricks; and while Zoro and Chopper got sunk Luffy and Nami’s team got to the last leg of the race when Foxy used his devil fruit power and even though he sensed it with his mantra he was unprepared, both Straw Hat boats got slowed down and the Foxy pirates managed to win the race.

“I am a collector of strong pirates, and I know a valuable secret. It is possible for more than one devil fruit to exist, but at the dawn of time there were only two of each devil fruit. Now the interesting part, devil fruit powers can be transferred to the children of the fruit user, and when the person dies the devil fruit power finds a new fruit and a new devil fruit is born.” Foxy explained. “To this day there have been only two animals who have eaten the human human fruit. I have one and now I claim Tony Tony Chopper the doctor the other devil fruit eater of the human human fruit.”

The crew gasped. Chopper cried as he was dragged over to the massive crew. “Don’t worry Chopper we’ll get you back.”

Next match was the Groggy Ring, and since Chopper was taken it was Zoro and Sanji against the Groggy Monsters. Even with the Foxy pirates cheating things weren’t going well since Zoro and Sanji kept arguing. Wiper sweat dropped, and he looked to Luffy. “Are they always like that?”

“Hehehe yeah they’re great friends.”

“Sure don’t look like it.”

“Well as I heard it swordsman had feelings for captain first, but cook confessed first. Both of them have unique principals that clash with the other, but when push comes to shove they at least acknowledge the other’s strength.” Robin explained.

“Wow you are informed…” Wiper says, and thinks. ‘This woman is dangerous in a lot of ways.’

Robin was right after a beating the boys got back up, and agreed to work with each other…for only 5 minutes. Five minutes was all they needed and they managed payback on their corrupt referee and won the game.

Luffy got Shelly back for Tonjit or as he calls him Old Stilts Guy. The crew realized this is why he even accepted the Davy Back Fight at all. It was time for the third and final event. “Don’t worry Chopper we are gonna get you back.”

This event was a skating round, and everyone was prepared for this one, while in Skypiea they were able to practice with sky skating and Wiper and Zoro had taught Luffy to skate. Before the match started however something interesting occurred as Chiqicheetah came over to Luffy. “Huh what do you want?”

The feline began sniffing all over the rubber man. “Oi you cat bastard get away from him.” Chiqi ignored him and licked Luffy’s cheek, and nuzzled him a bit.

“Hey back off ha ha that tickles.” Zoro and Sanji force the zoan off him. He huffs but goes back to his crew.

Foxy laughs. “Chiqicheetah seems to fancy you rubber boy perhaps after we win I’ll let him use you as a chew toy.”

“Not a chance, you stupid split head!” the blow to his ego had Foxy slumping in defeat.

“I’ll have you know Chiqicheetah is like your doctor friend, he is a cheetah who ate the human human fruit. Not only does he have and impressive nose but he’s got more speed than anyone in your crew.”

“Let’s get this done!”

It was a five round race.

Round 1 Wiper vs Porche

Wiper’s impressive skating skills surpassed Foxy’s calculations, the berserker tore through the defenders like paper no one could stop him. “Yay go Wiper!” Chopper cheered.

Round 2 Nami vs Mashikaku

It looked like Nami was gonna win but thanks to Portia’s Flower Hypnosis they managed to win. Luffy had sensed the strange attack but got caught up in the spell just the same. He wouldn’t be fooled by it next time.

Round 3 Usopp vs Chiqicheetah

Usopp was sweating he didn’t think he could win. Foxy thought the same and as the race began Chiqicheetah got 4 laps in by the time Usopp got one.

Luffy took charge and began to go for the human cheetah. He zipped up to him, and gave him a swat on the ass. “Ahh!” he moaned and then growled. He began chasing Luffy and the rubber man allowed him to get caught. All this skating had caused the boy to sweat allowing his natural musk to come off.

Chiqicheetah buried his face in Luffy’s pits, inhaling his manly musk. He purred happily and even began licking his pits.

Luffy chuckled, and coiled his arms and legs around him, and he rolled them out of bounds. The round went to the Straw Hat pirates.

The feline blushed still lost in his lustful daze. “Luffy how could you let that pervert cat do that to you.” Usopp snapped, the rubber man just blinked at him.

“He took one for the team, if that cat didn’t have a hard on for Luffy’s scent you’d have lost you know.” Nami says and Usopp shuts up.

“Looks like he’s getting chewed out.” Sanji pointed out, and the crew saw Foxy and Porche yelling at him.

“You dumb cat, how could you fall for that you stupid stupid stupid!” Foxy was stomping on him, while Porche was hitting him with her baton.

“Bad kitty, if we lose Chopper you’re gonna get it.”

“I’m sorry forgive me boss.” He pleaded.

“Hey quit it!” Luffy shouts, Chiqi looks at him in surprise.

“Your right, we have more of the race to do, but first…” he looked to his referee.

“Yes due to Chiqicheetahs large number of laps this match will be declared a draw so no points will be given to either side.” Sanji and Zoro glared at the ref. “Any violence to me I’ll disqualify you and you’ll lose!” 

Round 4 Robin vs Jube

It was clear Robin’s powers had no effect on Jube since he was a squid fishman and his bones couldn’t be broken by her powers. However he was still spineless, in the face of Luffy and his overwhelming strength he surrendered and Robin won the round.

Usopp and Nami managed to confuse Foxy from using his slow slow beam.

Round 5 Luffy vs Chuchun

This was it the last round, but it seems all the defenders were on the sidelines. Foxy overcame Nami and Usopp’s plan Laugh and Fall and began pelting the captain with Slow Slow Beams.

Chuchun’s blades were blunt but worked like a mirror that shielded the male from his attacks, but Luffy had something better Mantra. He saw where each beam was coming from before it fired and was able to dodge it again and again.

Robin grew sick of Foxy’s tricks and used her power to turn Foxy’s slow slow beam back on him. Luffy won the race without breaking a sweat. Of course he got Chopper back and the little guy came running into Luffy’s arms. “Wahhh Luffy thank you!!!” he cried and his captain hugged him and soothed his worries.

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” Chiqi watched the scene with a wanting look.

It wasn’t over with Luffy taking Shelly and getting his crewmate back he opened himself up for a rematch. Of course Foxy didn’t care about the horse he just wanted another crack at Luffy’s crew.

So the game was on again, this time it was pirate dodgeball. Foxy had a massive crew so lots of opponents they were up against compared to their eight. Zoro and Sanji took out a nice chunk followed by Wiper, but Luffy ended up with the high score.

When Luffy fired he spotted Chiqicheetah, he gave the zoan a wink before he sent the ball flying and he managed to knock out a massive horde. Chiqicheetah got knocked out along with Hamburg.

Sanji got tricked by women into getting knocked out, Zoro got disqualified for slicing the ball, and Usopp got hit hard. It was down to Luffy, Wiper, and Chopper against Foxy.

Chopper gave a noble sacrifice to protect Luffy, but it was time for another dirty trick they had a bunch of fake balls to throw and among them was one real one, and Foxy had the other one. The balls went flying and Wiper got caught in the trap. “Damn it.”

Luffy was all alone now. “Haha your dead meat rubber boy.” Porche was ready for another Flower Hypnosis, Luffy closed his eyes. “Now die!”

The balls went flying and to everyone’s surprise the boy began dodging everything, his arms stretched out and he grabbed the real balls. Luffy threw the first ball at Foxy dead on, and he planned to catch it, but it was the rubber boy’s turn to trick him. “Look out boss.” He caught the ball, managing a slow slow block.

Luffy’s arm had stretched and he dropped the ball on Foxy’s head. “And there you have it Monkey D. Luffy has won again.” With this win both crews were curious on who Luffy would be claiming.

“Chiqicheetah!” he called and everyone gasped.

“What!!?” said Usopp wailing.

Said zoan came out and tossed his mask. “You really want me?”

“Sure come with us, and we can have a great adventure.” He offered his hand. Chiqi took it and smiled, he shifted back to his chibi form. (He looks like an exceed, he was the same size as Chopper, he was yellow with brown spots) He jumped into Luffy’s arms. The rubber man pet him and he purred happily.

“You traitor!” Foxy hissed.

Next game was Stop and Go, Robin, Luffy, and Chiqi were sitting on the side lines. Without Chiqi the Foxy Pirates had lost their ace in this event. So it became a race/battle on these narrow paths.

It looked like the crew was gonna win, but Tonjit turns and sees them. “You’re out.”

Hamburg got to him and won. This time Foxy chose Robin since she was a threat, now it was time for the final round. Foxy worked some conniving saying and got the bet raised.

It was a duel between Luffy and Foxy, even with all his dirty tricks he was no match for Luffy’s mantra, he knew the ship was empty so all of his disguises failed, and he foresaw all his attacks and Foxy was pummeled down.

However even with mantra, the slow slow power was dangerous, and in the mirror room he couldn’t sense where the attacks would come. The exploding punches of his machine did do a lot of damage and he was able to dish out a lot of them.

The two ended up fighting on the deck, no matter what Foxy did, the rubber man wouldn’t give up, he was beaten badly, bleeding and hurt from the spiked and exploding punches. The injuries were severe enough to affect his mantra so he had to go full on battle mode.

They clashed but in the end Luffy still won. He got Robin back, and took their flag. The Davy Back Fight was over and Luffy got a new crewmate.

Wiper worked on some weapons for him, he made a Burn Dagger for him for close range, he could use it when he was in his animal form with his tail. Then he made Flash Pistols, Zoro recognized those they were a fine weapon. “I’ll treasure them, thank you.”

With the new crewmate and the old stilts guy heading back home it was time for the crew to do there thing. Wiper wanted to collect the fruits on the island, Luffy hung out with him and helped collect fruits.

“You really like fruits huh?”

“Well yeah, it’s thanks to Noland we have the fruits we did, I really liked them.” He says showing a gentle smile.

“Then let’s bring back lots.” They pulled out a major haul, loooong apples and loooong kiwi. They decided to wait till the log pose reset, but this would be a big mistake as one of the three admirals was heading to this island.

To be continued

Chap 3 Preview Ice and Water

After an attack by Aokiji Robin’s past begins to cast a shadow on the Straw Hat’s future, and the fate is sealed in water 7.

End Preview

Luffy – Captain

Gum Gum Devil Fruit user

Dial Weapons: Lightning Gloves, Orb Belt

\- 

Zoro – First Mate

Three Sword Style user

Dial Weapons: None

-

Usopp – Sniper

Mixed Arsenal

Dial Weapons: Various

-

Sanji – Cook

Cooking Kenpo

Dial Weapons: None

-

Chopper- Doctor

Human Human Zoan Type

Dial Weapons: Orb Belt

-

Wiper – Berserker/Tactician

Sky Warfare

Dial Weapons: Cloud Belt, Sky Skates, Burn Bazooka, Impact Dial

-

Chiqicheetah – Pet?

Human Human Zoan fruit user

Dial Weapons: Flash Pistols, Burn Dagger

-

Nami – Navigator

Weather Techniques

Dial Weapon: Perfect Clima-Tact

-

Robin – Archeologist

Hana Hana Fruit user

Dial Weapons: Hot Touch Glove


End file.
